


Uraeus.

by lastlossbaita



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: M/M, 兄弟情, 原作续集, 梦境启示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastlossbaita/pseuds/lastlossbaita
Summary: 本文灵感源自我的一个梦境。关于神明设定跟原作有些出入，本文中埃及的神给予过拉美西斯回应。关于性的描写只有一点点，站位是拉美西斯/摩西。“雷明斯”跟“梅瑟”是拉美西斯与摩西另外版本的中文译名。
Relationships: Rameses II/Moses (Prince of Egypt), 拉美西斯/摩西, 雷明斯/梅瑟
Kudos: 5





	Uraeus.

0·  
醒后那恍惚间里，恍若梦境失了参照。  
我的救主，你所憾的竟是为何。

1·  
即便在成年以后，拉美西斯也总是毫不避忌地擅自出入同为埃及王子摩西的寝殿。对此摩西则没什么意见，他不知道的是自从自己那阵出走后，对方也常出入他这个在皇宫的唯一住处，时常吩咐下人打扫收拾，一切都原封不动，“摩西，睡得还好吗？”  
“拉美西斯。每当我清醒过来，晕头转向地仿佛找不到北了。我真该给你销几条上好的毛毯，我想你房间里的石床大概也不比我的软多少。这里真是让我感到既熟悉又陌生啊。”  
“你可从没让我省心过，摩西。欢迎回到埃及——我们的埃及。”  
“你的埃及真是空前强盛，噢，看起来你做得不错。”摩西用手拍拍对方的肩头，以示宽慰，“我想你父王还在的话，也会很欣慰看见这样的埃及。”  
“或许吧，也许我还是令他有所抱憾，”拉美西斯耸了耸肩，“你知道他老人家总对我过分严厉。他愧疚于不该对你说那样的重话。母后她很挂念你的安危，几乎日渐憔悴。我很想你。摩西。”  
“我很抱歉。但我不得不继续前行，我必须穿越那片沙漠。”

“为了重拾你的信仰？只因你血液里是个希伯来人？”  
“不，我没那么伟大。你知道的，拉美西斯。当时我到底做了什么：我确实杀了人，这是谁都无法改变的事实。而我却逃走了，因触犯法律，为了逃避那些审判和处决，作为罪人我无法在埃及境内待下去。我本该为此偿命，而居然还想着要活。”  
“我真该庆幸一下，我的兄弟不是一根筋。我明明有能力庇护你令你不受责难，就像重逢之日我在殿上说的「无论你涉嫌犯了什么罪，朕一概赦免」，然而你自始至终选择的却都在背离着我，摩西。”  
“我会用尽余生继续赎我所犯过的错。可席波拉他们却告诉我，我活着的意义远不及此。人生的意义，自己无法衡量，凭借财势？凭名誉地位？凭所受或所施？凭建树或占有？都让天地去鉴别吧。”  
“那么现在的你，是作为谁而来到我面前？摩西？”  
“一个希伯来人。”

我不再是那个能够与你并肩的埃及王子，那个曾与你朝夕相处的手足兄弟。而是作为多年来被你们奴役着的，一个希伯来人。  
是神让我来到你的面前，再次到你的埃及。拉美西斯。

2·  
“摩西！你这家伙怎么老是魂不守舍？你有在好好地听我说话么。”拉美西斯已经是当日里第三次这么提醒摩西，鬼知道对方已经走神了多少次，“那女人不愿意随你住进宫就算了，不是已经安置她在你的……嗯，城墙外在那住处好吃好住自由自在的了吗。”  
摩西稍微缓过神来，笑里有些歉意：“抱歉。拉美西斯，我可能还需要适应一段时间。谢谢你借以埃及王子诞辰日的名义，对埃及境内希伯来人的大赦，法老。”  
“喔，那没什么。我以为这么做至少你心里会好受点。”拉美西斯则不以为然，“怎么？这边的生活太枯燥了？看来你在外边的生活可比以前在咱们宫里的快活得多。”  
“不，”摩西扶额，总拿他没辙，“你知道我不是这个意思。”  
“那是什么意思？嗯？”

突然地，一个单薄的小孩子跌跌撞撞地闯了进来，期间也没人做出过阻止，不用多想便知道了是谁，他甚至还高举着摩西送他的木雕，“摩西王叔！摩西王叔！你昨天说过要陪我玩的！还要给我讲睡前故事！来嘛来嘛！”  
“嘿！你们两个在我不知道的时候都已经这么要好了？”拉美西斯挑着眉，假装生气地这么说到，转眼又对着摩西随意问着，“听说前阵子这孩子诞辰日，伊赛诺说你还送他礼物了。瞧把他高兴的。我有些好奇，就是这个？不得不说，你这家伙弄起些小玩意倒是挺得心应手的啊。”  
拉美西斯作势要去拿，而那木雕则被他儿子护在怀里更紧了，“才不给父王呢！这是王叔亲手做的送给我的！我谁都不给！父王如果实在眼馋想要的话，您向王叔要吧！”  
“莫尼普塔！”拉美西斯眼看要那孩子要闹，干脆就陪着闹得更凶了，“你小子胆子是肥了啊！仗着你摩西王叔宠你就得意了是吧。”  
摩西看了一会儿好戏，终于还是制止到：“你跟小孩子计较什么啊，身为一国之君要有广阔的胸襟。拉美西斯。”三人嘻嘻哈哈地闹了一阵，便真的消停了。

“你还真会给我刻一个？”拉美西斯狐疑，就为了我的一句玩笑话？摩西？  
摩西打定主意，“回头你挑一块像样点的木头给我就好。但别打我手杖的主意，那个绝对不行。它对我可是意义重大。”  
“意义重大？是那女人给你的定情信物？难怪你这么宝贝它。”拉美西斯装作一脸不在意的样子，毫不犹豫地取笑他，“先说好雕得难看我可不收，太难看以至于拉低我王室珍藏品水平可是大罪啊，摩西。”  
摩西轻轻地笑了笑，然后反唇相讥，“您不是当着大殿权贵的面说会赦免我一切罪行吗，我亲爱的埃及法老 拉美西斯陛下？”这一言九鼎可不是开玩笑的。

3·  
“摩西王叔？你在家吗？”莫尼普塔敲响摩西寝宫的房门，理所应当的没人应答他。  
这么晚，或许已是睡下了。扰人清梦不是王室成员该有的教养。最后，莫尼普塔只好带着满心失落回去。他不知道，在多年以前，这里已经不是能够让摩西称作是“家”的存在了。

蜡烛点燃，却被熄灭。  
漫漫长夜中，埃及的沙土是冷的，与白日火烤般的炽热有着天壤之别。  
“唔……”混扽的噩梦中，摩西几乎分不清自己究竟是蛇还是驯蛇师。蛇在他身体各处缠绕，与蛇鳞冰冷触感相对的是身体各处迸发的炽热，他潜意识里拼命地想逃，他挣扎甚至尝试咆哮，喉咙却发不出一丝声音，整个人似乎无力动弹，只能任其为所欲为。  
精瘦的体格使他看起来却并不显得脆弱，肌肉均布分明令他的身线很美，皮下那些突兀的骨头却仿佛会磕着令人心疼，黑暗中似乎有双轻拍着他的背，沉稳的声音安抚他说“别怕。”  
来自肉体的撞击声，令他难以想象的私处被侵入，难以启齿的下身性器被握紧、被不断的套弄刺激，并且随着痛意更是传来一阵阵快感令他羞耻感暴增。  
那一刻他的身体仿佛在风雨中摇曳。而脑海里最贴近这个感受的景象，竟是两条蛇互相撕咬却交缠着的狰狞画面。

4·  
“摩西王叔！摩西王叔，来嘛来嘛……”莫尼普塔双手缠上摩西的手臂，软磨硬泡地向其撒娇起来，“上次您失约了，我找不到你。您说过今天都得听我的。”  
“咳，那好吧。”摩西无可奈何，对方放开他手臂后他稍作蹲下，目光平视对莫尼普塔，转而问起孩子，“你想带我去哪儿？上次的水池？还是长廊？”  
莫尼普塔拉着摩西走入深宫之中，绕过许多走廊，那些长柱与壁画，直到脸红地鼓起腮帮子，攒够了勇气提出来：“我、我想听王叔讲故事！父王总是在忙，我从没听父亲给我讲过那些。”  
“行。”摩西只是伸手摸了莫尼普塔的头，“你想听什么，莫尼？”  
莫尼普塔拉着他停在壁画前，随即伸出手指，指尖对着的恰恰是当初摩西向法老——养育他的父亲，埃及当时的法老——置疑过的那副壁画，摩西那刹那不禁有些恍惚，这般景象恍若昨日，冥冥中命中注定要入的局，直到那孩子的声音响起，那仿佛印证了他们之间那坎坷的命运，“摩西王叔，我想听这片壁画上的故事。为什么每个人对此都闭口不谈，父王甚至还曾向我发怒。”  
摩西抿着干燥的唇说不出一句话，略微偏过头不动身色地移开视线，却怔怔地看到坐在不远处石像上的，那熟悉的身影。

他知晓：这里的一切，都是虚无的。  
而置身于这片漫长的、沉重的虚无之中，却早已擦觉处处存在着漏洞。  
摩西叹了口气，他微微低垂着眼帘，那神情中带有些悲伤。就跟当时在大殿上一样。

片刻后，摩西轻声呼唤着那个人的名字，“拉美西斯。”  
“我曾妄图通过以一种两全其美的方式，或许我们还能够像从前那样。过去有你陪伴的日子，是我这辈子里最自由最快乐的时光。”拉美西斯的声音率先从黑暗中传了过来，然后他的身影渐渐显现在摩西面前，互相的面对着面，“我唯一后悔的是当初没能留住你！我实在太过自以为是，你的善良之于百般同情，是个极容易陷入歉疚的人，你需要冷静，而我坚信你会回来，回到我身边，摩西。”  
从愣神间缓过来的摩西却没有说话，只是安静地听着，注视着他的眼神是那么的专注。他根本无从想象，在那出走的日子，给拉美西斯、他曾经的养育他的深爱他的父亲母亲多大的伤痛。  
“然而你的归来，仅仅是为了你那些子民！你的来与去，从来都自你神的旨意。那么你是如何作想的呢——事已至此，我本应该怨恨你，但我从来就没法去真正的痛恨你。摩西。”我算什么，拉美西斯紧紧地按住摩西的双肩，强迫彼此四目相对着，就像一场决绝的谈判，“我也有我的责任，如同你说的，为了我的埃及。身为储君，成为法老，作为一个埃及人。我，不得不牺牲。我要的是延续传统，令埃及更加强盛；你要的是希伯来人的自由，带领这你的子民离开埃及。我与你都不得不抉择，站在彼此的对立面那一刻始，道路注定背道相驰。”  
“与你重逢，我是多么快意。拉美西斯。”摩西只是说，那景象就像发生在昨日。拉美西斯闻言却是愣了，松开桎梏摩西的双手，从来都是他在理解他。  
拉美西斯猛地抬头，他想紧紧拥住摩西，如同骨肉融为一体，却是扑空。  
“我从来都不愿意真正地与你为敌。”摩西依旧低垂着那柔和的目光，自顾地叹息到：“我本以为你在知晓一切后，也会理解我，拉美西斯。”  
不得已，我们却彻底痛失了彼此。

5·  
“我们的立场不同，”摩西顿然间悄悄转移了视线，那仿佛是他心虚的表现，小心翼翼地问出他的疑惑，“那时候，你为什么执意要恢复我的名位，拉美西斯？”你怎么可能还会愿意承认我是埃及的王子，仍愿意视我为你的手足兄弟。  
拉美西斯短暂地沉默了片刻，以一声轻声的冷哼开始回答，“呵。我以为这种蠢问题至少不会出自你之口。还是跟以前一样，你一点没变，摩西。”  
摩西扯了扯嘴角，无从反驳般的无奈着笑着。  
“我们一起度过了如此漫长的岁月，那毫无疑问是真实的。你有没有王室的血统，我根本就不在乎！我却是如此庆幸能够与你相遇，就在那片水域。你能够来到我身边，就像是上天给我的惊喜。从你被河流送到母后面前、我的面前开始——直到最后你开辟海洋，引渡你的子民离开了埃及。将你带来的，终究也会将你送走。”  
“我与日月齐辉，一言而为天下法。我是埃及的法老。你不愿我因你的旧事而为难，成为颠倒黑白、是非不分的君主，成为朝政的众矢之的。尽管你总能给我带来数之不尽的麻烦，常令我无法招架，但你也总有解决之法。可你也总不愿寻求我的庇护。你什么都没跟我说——”  
摩西不由自主地想打断对方即将脱口而出的话，紧接听到对方轻声唤着他的名字。一遍、两遍、直到声线轻到不再有所波澜。拉美西斯用双手托起他的脸颊，靠近他拥住他，身体不由自主地先做出了决定，直到那耳侧传来沉闷苦涩的回应，“拉美西斯……”

他深深叹息：“我们不该那样的。”  
“你以前总是那么的毫无忌惮，我多羡慕你啊。”那些无疑是玩笑话，可拉美西斯神情里却真切地流露出一丝艳羡，就像过去时接着调笑着说，“怎么现在反而诸多忌惮了？摩西？”  
“因为是你，拉美西斯。”摩西这么说着，别过脸去。

6·  
“我见你有妻有儿，家庭圆满、国土安康，料想你过得还算不错。拉美西斯。”  
可惜没有你，拉美西斯腹诽后说到，“你没能见证我人生一大事，真是太可惜了。”  
“好像还真挺可惜的。”摩西借故露出有些痛惜的神情来，“那我是不是还该感激你当时把席波拉推到我面前？可真是太谢谢你了啊！她是个美丽高傲的姑娘，拉美西斯。”  
“没想到那条沙漠毒蛇被你驯服了，你这了不起的驯蛇师。这与蛇共舞的滋味，”拉美西斯被摩西瞪了一眼，只好调转话头，“咳！好吧，我们都没能见证彼此那样重要的时刻，这很公平。”  
这对彼此来说都很公平。他们就像以前一样，那两个无话不谈的青年。  
“我们多次派了人去找你，料想当时你大概真的已经走到很远的地方去了。有段时间父王甚至还下了封口令，严禁再提起关于你的任何事，并将与你有关的事物一一封尘在一间陋室里，不许任何人出入。他怕母后伤心，睹物思人。你知道她有多爱你。”  
那是摩西绝不敢回想的，眼眶不禁一热，哽咽到：“我很抱歉……”  
“我很想你，摩西。”

7·  
命运，究竟何以令你我走到这般境地。  
为何被选中的偏偏是我？你我是在这场赌局中注定要承受诸多苦难的人。我们没得选。

“他曾训诫你：埃及不需要软弱的继承人。想必你还是很在意这句话，拉美西斯。”那个他想必说的就是上一任的法老塞提，摩西笑着那眼神里多了些复杂的意味，“你相当在意。”  
拉美西斯从来都不是个软弱的人，他只是太希望得到塞提的期许。而为数甚少的一次，则是在摩西出走的时候，那是他第一次去认真地挽留过什么。那样笨拙地恳求对方留下来——那之后他无可避免地消沉过一段时间，清醒后逼迫自己变得强势，不再有机会软弱。  
“是。”拉美西斯回答得干脆，言之凿凿地：“作为埃及的法老，我绝不会轻易妥协。也不容许我的埃及受到什么人的威胁，它必须世代比以往更为强盛……为了生存。是啊，几座庙宇不会毁了埃及，但国是不容儿戏。”  
“你甚至不能被我左右，这话说得不错。”摩西苦笑，甚至感到有些欣慰。  
拉美西斯反而露出有些挫败的神情，自然而然地转移了话头，“喂，我好像从来没能左右到你的决定啊。摩西。”  
“你成功过。”我为此曾经狠狠地动摇过，在某个时刻。  
摩西突然的回复让拉美西斯愣了下，好奇却有显得底气略微不足地小声问：“哪次。”然而摩西只是轻笑了下，似乎并不打算在这问题上为其解答。

8·  
那些曾期许的，尤却幻灭的。

“如果当初你没有离开的话，会辅佐我成为个好法老的，虽然我现在做得也不错……呃，一个贤明的君主，你会期望的。而我当政后的生活或许也不会太无趣，你总能给我找到乐子，”拉美西斯甚至敢肯定，那是他曾期待的光景，而对方会一直在身边，尽享共荣，“你说是吧，摩西？”  
“我是如此的随性，倒是怕你那些祭司大臣从此对我嗤之以鼻，百般刁难，呃，或者百般讨好？得了吧，你知道我受不了这个。”摩西露出有些苦恼的模样，仿佛那是真实发生的。  
拉美西斯倒乐意看对方那样的表情，“我相信你还是能解决好那些麻烦事的，摩西。”  
随后两人甚至哈哈地笑了起来，笑到最后那种苦涩的意味无法避免地蔓延开来。

“我其实有唯二两点的遗憾，这一定要给你说。”摩西抹了把脸，略微正色到，“第一，我遗憾没能尽子女的责任，你知道我身父生母都已经，呃，难逃苦难，而对于我受养育之恩的他们，我却一气之下一走了之，未曾能为他们做什么事；第二，没能向你的子女们好好聊聊你这个人，你也知道你自己想必整日忙于政务老是怠慢于与他们的亲近，毕竟我这方面还是挺自信算足够了解你，总能把你说得天花乱坠的。”  
“我其实并不介意你在我那些孩子面前把我形容得天花乱坠，摩西。”拉美西斯一脸自信，甚至还挑衅地甩了摩西一白眼，“毕竟法老的旗号与日月齐辉，我当然也不例外。”  
摩西撇了他一眼，毫不在意反驳他：“这么说我还真有点沾了你的光了是吗？拉美西斯？”  
“噢，难道不是？毕竟我与日月齐辉？”拉美西斯本想继续调侃，最终没能传达。

“你从未失去我，拉美西斯。”  
拉美西斯失了神，他敢自信，并自诩为比谁都了解这个人。却仍妄图以这样的假设，让其有所悔憾地谈论幻灭的某个对于青年时代所憧憬未来的可能、那本应当毫无意外的生活轨迹。  
希伯来人没能成为埃及的威胁，这结果正是他想要的。不可否认，皆大欢喜。却有些难以言喻的苦闷积压心底，脱口而出——“我未曾想过会与你为敌，摩西。”

9·  
上空俯瞰着一切的，是神。是你的上帝。是我的拉。  
曾几何，拉美西斯质问天宇：“拉！我埃及向来敬重你，供奉你为最重要的神祗！倘若你切实而一如既往地庇佑着埃及——为什么不出手阻止？我的子嗣，你的子民们，身处埃及如同炼狱！”  
将他带来的，终究也将他送走！你究竟是何意！我的神！  
冥冥中就像是听到神那秘密的耳语，「炼狱？那可是你的埃及，法老，你不需要神来教你如何统治好一个国家。况且你本就有机会免去这遭祸事。真正令其无法挽回的是你自己，你只是在自食其果，法老——我的孩子。」

跨越海洋不久，摩西曾再度与神进行对话，神说「遵照我的指示，你顺利地替我施展了神迹。辛苦你了，摩西——我的孩子。谢谢你拯救了在埃及受奴役的希伯来子民，摩西。」  
“我也想救同胞于水火，力尽一搏。那本是我应该做的，您的现身则令我顿悟。”  
「我在过去未曾现身于世人面前。而毫无疑问，你确实是那位被命运所安排能够抵达我面前，并且能够达成这一使命的救主。你造就了传奇。荣光眷顾你，史书将留存你的一席之地，摩西。」  
“您只是透过了我施展神迹。而此非我的能耐。”摩西如此说到。  
「你的路尚且还远，摩西。去吧，带上你的同胞，寻那我应许的——流着奶与蜜之地。」

你不孤独，我的救主。先知，带领你的人民，足下走过的皆成净土。

0·  
你将远去，而我继续前行。  
“我不得不承认，与你重逢我同样是多么快意。摩西。”那位埃及法老这么说到，苍老的手抚过壁画停留在那个人的脸颊，“若我能依循古法百年归墟而再度从这人世苏醒或往阴间逆行，之后还能有漫长而无尽的岁月伴随左右，跨越海洋也许不是什么太难的事。你或许会在天上注视着我，眷顾我这个异教徒，而我将在地上顺着你曾经的踪迹一一走遍。”

·FIN·  
【最后给你们续一秒 0:01】  
+1s·  
“嘿！梅瑟，今天配到馆内的群书，我在仓库已经全部检阅录入整理完了。”接着手机里传来拉闸降下来的声响，那男子的声音似乎有些颇为不耐，“喏，清单你不拿去稍微复核下吗，嗯？不理我？你这家伙到底有没有在听我讲话啊，梅瑟！”  
被那男子雄厚的声音喊着名字，梅瑟才突然间好像惊醒，他带着歉意回答：“……呃！不好意思，雷明斯。清单我迟些会核对好的，总之辛苦你了——”雷明斯可不吃他这套，从而果断成功地被挂掉电话。  
梅瑟习以为常地在店内等待，期间还翻过了几页书似乎想要预透结局，然而雷明斯很快地就出现在店门前打断了他手上翻页的动作。雷明斯手肘弯曲抵着梅瑟一边肩头，略带不悦的表情仿佛还在等待梅瑟的解释，然而梅瑟耸了耸肩不以为然。  
“我曾一度以为你不喜欢史书，梅瑟。你总与些稀奇古怪为伍，”雷明斯倒是先没辙的那个，他留意到柜台上从未放置过的意见雕刻品，拿了起来看得专注，皮笑肉不笑带点暗讽地调笑：“这雕的是什么？几年不见原来你的业余兴趣好爱已经这么广泛了我真替你开心啊。”  
“你说得对，我确实不大喜欢既定结局的故事，可生活总能让你无可奈何，有些事总需要有人去记得。”梅瑟这么说到，眼眸中带了些平静的笑意，“你手上那个小玩意并不是刻意雕的，但如果你喜欢，可以拿去。”  
“作为藏品，勉为其难。”雷明斯脸上有些嫌弃，但仍然小心翼翼地收好了那件木雕。

雷明斯开车载着两人回公寓的途中悄悄问过：“你看的那本书，结局是怎样的。”  
“不如我想的那样。”梅瑟苦笑，“曾经我以为或许还有回旋的余地，可惜了——”  
车经过拐弯出速度减慢，雷明斯默不作声地行驶着他的车。  
“不会更糟了，梅瑟。”行程将近结束的时候梅瑟听到雷明斯喃喃着，“我们还活着，还有未来。拜托（please），只要我们愿意——”只要你愿意，我们会被理解的。放过你自己吧，梅瑟。  
夜已深，梅瑟眼底有些倦意——“我们到家了，雷明斯。”


End file.
